A 3D scanner, which is a device to generate a three-dimensional (3D) image by irradiating a subject with pattern light and photographing a two-dimensional (2D) image of the subject irradiated with the pattern light, has been applied to various fields.
The 3D scanner has been produced in a fixed type because the distance from the subject has been constantly maintained.
Accordingly, the conventional 3D scanner has a large volume and it is inconvenient for a user to carry with the 3D.
Meanwhile, when a portable 3D scanner is manufactured, a focus is not uniformly maintained from the subject in scanning. Accordingly, the degree of precision may be lowered.